Sorry
by MystCountry12
Summary: Hay everyone this a story I been thinking of for a while and thought it was the New Year I put this up. I warn you it has yaoi, fluff and romance. Sorry this summary not good.


Deep down the jungle and yet open area the slow and blistering heat and light brighten up the dark box canon called extol. The light hit the two bases with high heat and light that pierce through the thick blanket on the window going on the misshapen bed that covered two males. Their bodies laying not to close but not too far they just laid next to each other. Their bedcover wet and slick, sticking to the male's bodies due to the intoxicating and smashing dance of the bodies.

A throaty groan filled the soundless room. The darkness of the eye lids cover the fleshy balls in their sockets not used to the light as the lids flutter open making the owner of a pair of rich, tired blue eyes stare up at the blank ceiling. The usual tired blue eyes fell to the darkness of his eyelids and lay back on the bed only to jump back up when he felt another body in the comforts of his bed. He held the covers close to his nude body, hiding his shame, from the other person. His blue eyes snap open when he saw none other than the blood gulch's, only, medic in his bed with him and just as nude as was born.

The medic eyes flutter at first not getting the burning sunlight into his already poor vision. He fuddle around when he grabbed his glasses and his usual bright face turn into a paper white at the sight in front of him.

The two looked at each other for moments then suddenly the medic went into panic mode quickly jumping out of the bed and rushing to collect his close. He gasped lightly as he was pulled back towards the ex-freelancer. He struggled and wiggled but could not pull away from the death grip of his cold hearted man. His soft ember eyes grew wide when he felt the elder holding him gently stoking his soft long reddish chestnut hair. His eyes look upwards to the look into the tired blue eyes trying to figure out what is going this man's mind.

"…Sorry…"

The medic blinked. Did he just say sorry to him? Was he saying sorry for taking his virginity before he was to be married? Why is he just say sorry for the sake of saying the word without emotions?

"Look…I'm not going repeat myself again because I know you can hear me."

The medic clears his thoughts then turn towards the man.

"…It was a shock hearing that from you, Wash."

"Yeah…well don't make me say it again Doc"

The medic sat a bit away from the ex-freelancer. His face flushed a bit looking at the shocking handsome body in front of him.

His muscular torso was covered in scars and some bullet wounds from the battles he had when he was an actual freelancer days. His face showing a sharp chin and high cheek bones going to his blue eyes that hidden by half lidded eye lids.

Wash noticed the young medic looking at his head and torso and not to 'exam' him way. He clears his somewhat dry throat knocking Doc back to his senses.

"So…"

"Last night"

"…Yeah."

"Well obviously we had interc-"

"Doc we fucked you don't have to sugar coat it."

Doc's cheeks turn red hearing those words and looked down adjusting his legs a bit then wince a bit when bottom touch the mattress.

"And it looks like you were on the receiving end."

He nodded his tuned to a mumble only to have Wash make him look at him.

"What was that?"

"I said I lost my virginity as well"

The room became very quiet and still with silence. Quickly the air became thick. Doc could feel Wash's deep voice began to tease. However it didn't came but only the feel of the other pulling him close brushing his hair again slipping his lips on head.

"I don't a sorry can fix that…can it"

Wash looked at those amber eyes seeing them turn to a downward look. He put his cold index finger on Doc's eyelashes and wipes away the small tears that were forming on his gentle and possibly forgiving eyes. He sign and began to show his other side to the medic, who was having a panic attack, giving some affection.

"Look Doc I know you can't possibly forgive me but-"

Wash's blue eyes shot up a bit when he felt warm and gentle lips on his own chap and cold ones. A thousand thoughts were going through his head but he held the medic in his arms in a safe embrace fallowing other lips into a warm dance of what to be their bottle up emotions.

"Washington, I don't regret anything, and maybe it was going to happen later but never I don't know but now I just want to do is just cuddle"

Wash couldn't believe it but he felt the medic nuzzled himself into the older man's chest listing to the other's heart rate race a bit. He giggled a bit but turn red as soon the two began to kissing once more. Before he knew it he was on his back his cheeks red up again seeing the smirking freelancer thinking he was ready for round two.

"No regrets?"

The medic looked at the blue eyes then brought his lips to the freelancer's lips.

"No regrets Wash"

**Author Note: Okay it been a while since I put anything up so here something I been thinking of for a while and it a New Year and it very late at night so it may not be as good as my other ones because I'm not so awake for this…So happy New Year everyone! Hope ya will love this...comment and rate. **

**Characters: Frank "Doc" Defresne & (D.) Washington**

**Show and Company: Red vs. Blue, Rooster Teeth**


End file.
